Yokai Academy Middleschool Division
by TheVampireOfJustice
Summary: This is my life in the world of Rosario Vampire. Read about how I became the most legendary X class monster. Really bad summary? Yes. Really bad story? No. I'm turning this piece of crap into a BETTER piece of crap.
1. Chapter 1 : Best Mistake Of My Life

Hi everybody! I'm gonna be working on this story more than the other stories because the idea is stuck in my head and I need to get it out before I can think about anything else. Do you know what I mean? anyway just read. I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Capu 2.

Rosario + Vampire Middle School Division

By: TheVampireOfJustice

Hi. My name is Kouta Tatagane. The thing I loved most was anime. I would stay in my room and watch a whole series. My favorite anime was Rosario + Vampire. One day, I went outside. It was my first time in a while. After a few minutes, I got lost. I looked down to see my lucky necklace. It was a golden rosary with an emerald in the center. It was a gift from a friend that moved away. It was my lucky necklace. I wasn't looking where I was walking then suddenly found myself in a dark forest. Then, I saw the strangest thing. A rip. I didn't know what was going on. I checked behind it. Nothing was there. I decided to touch the rip. The best mistake of my life. After touching the portal, all I saw was darkness. Then I heard a voice. "You must find the key to your power." I then asked "What power?" The voice answered "You will learn in time."

I woke up on a bus. "How did I get here?" I asked. "We saw you lying on a bench and then saw your forms so we put you on the bus." Said a voice I swear I had heard before. I then looked next to me and saw some forms. I read the front. It said Yokai Academy Middle School Division. "I need to get off… and we're here." I said. Then, the bus driver said "Find the person who can take that off and you will probably live." Then, he pointed to my necklace. When I got off the bus, I noticed there was someone else. Tsukune Aono. I didn't talk to him until we reached that creepy forest. I heard a rumbling sound. I then heard a scream. "The breaks!" I yelled "Run Tsukune!" and pushed him forward. He turned around and saw me get hit by a bike. I heard a voice. "You're bleeding!" I sat up and saw a girl maybe around my age. "I'm fine." I said. "The smell, I can't stop." she said as she got closer. She then licked the cut. The cut was gone. "Your blood, it tastes good." said the girl. "Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Yuuko Kashiyo. I'm a vampire." said the girl. "My name is Kouta Tatagane." I said. "Nice to meet you" said the girl. "Are you going to Yokai Academy?" I asked. "Yeah I'm in the middle school division." said Yuuko. I replied "I am too."

Class was not so bad. The teacher was nice and everything was okay until one of the rules came up. "If a human is found on school grounds, they will be killed." said the teacher as she pointed to that rule on the board. I obviously knew that. "Hey teacher, I can smell a human right now." said the kid next to me. The teacher said, "Some of us are only half monster, like witches and some used to be humans." I was relieved that the teacher said that.

The whole school has the same lunch time. It was really crowded and I could barely move. Yuuko then saw me and ran up to me. "Could I really quickly have a tiny little sip of your blood really quickly, please?" I replied "Fine." She leaned in and was about to suck my blood, then I screamed "WAIT!" She ignored and sucked my blood.

Tsukune's POV

I heard a scream in the cafeteria and ran to where I heard the scream. It was the kid from earlier. His blood was being sucked by the girl that hit him with a bike. I think he's human because of how he reacted. The girls followed me there. Moka asked "Who is that kid?" I said, "He's the person who saved me from getting hit by a bike." Moka said "I've seen that necklace before." I looked at it. It was like Moka's rosary but was gold and had an emerald. Then the girl pulled away.

Moka's POV

"Idiot, that was the seal of the Vampire King!" said the Inner Moka as the rosary started glowing. "Then why is it with him?" I said. "I'll go ask." said the Inner Moka. "Wait, how does that even work?" I said. In the rosary, I stay in a black void, but if I walk around, I'll be able to find other people locked away in this world." said the Inner Moka. "But won't that take hour's?" I asked. "Since you are really close, it will only take seconds." said the Inner Moka.

Inner Moka's POV

I was only walking for about 10 seconds until I felt a presence. The power was overwhelming. I then saw a figure. When I could clearly see the person, he was a boy that had silver hair with one black streak, and a red eye on the right and a blue one on the left. "Why are you here?" said the boy. "I came to ask who you are." I said. "I am Kouta Tatagane, the descendant of the Vampire King!" said the boy proudly. "Then why do you have a blue eye?" I asked. "My mother was not vampire, she was a magical girl, DON'T ASK ABOUT IT!" he yelled. "Well thanks for answering my questions." I said as I waved good bye. "Pretty weird kid." I thought. "So who is he?" asked the Outer Moka. "The son of the Vampire King." I said. "What, you got to be kidding!" Moka yelled out loud. Everyone looked at her.

Tsukune's POV

"Is everything ok Moka?" I asked. "Oh I'm fine!" she was lying. She was really bad at lying. I heard a voice. "Tsukune get down!" I got down and saw Kurumu jump above me but then landed safely behind me. That was the very first time she missed. "Awww, Tsukune you are no fun." said Kurumu like a five year old. I owe that kid a lot.

Kouta's POV

I was walking to class when I bumped into Saizo Komiya. I'm screwed.


	2. Chapter 2: Kouta

I don't own Rosario + Vampire. Warning: horrible jokes! I'm writing this story in a different style. Hope you like it.

Rosario + Vampire Middle School Division

by: TheVampireOfJustice

Chapter 2: Kouta

I was walking to class then bumped into Saizo. I'm screwed. "Watch where you're going!" yelled Saizo as he picked me up by the collar. (You might be saying, "What a -monster-." right?) He threw me at the wall. It felt like falling off my bunk bed but 10x harder. He tried punching but I dodged. He broke the freaking wall! I was lucky that I dodged. I then felt a sting. "How the heck am I bleeding?!" He was about to punch but his fist was caught by someone who luckily showed up. I couldn't see their face, but the person's eyes looked blood red. I was getting scared even though I should have been happy. "Watch where you wal….." said Saizo until he was greeted with a punch to the face. "You should watch how you talk!" yelled back a familiar voice. When the person turned to me, I felt a chill. It was Kokoa Shuzen. I tried to sneak away. "Hey you!" yelled Kokoa as she grabbed my arm. I turned around and said "Yes?" I trembled in fear just by looking at her. "Your bleeding." said Kokoa. "And….." She took a sniff. "This is bad." Kokoa got closer and closer. She was actually shorter than I thought. "Ehh… what are you doing?" "Don't move." said Kokoa. All of a sudden, I couldn't move at all. ( I read on the wikia that she has a sort of charm to distract people so she can dink their blood.) She got really close to my face. I then felt a wet feeling that sent shivers down my back. She backed away, embarrassed at what she had done, and ran away. "Well at least the wound is closed." I walk to the bathroom and wash my face. Then, I remembered something. "Wasn't I supposed to go to class?" I checked the time. I still had some time! I rushed down the halls and ran into the class room. Everyone looked at me like I was some kind of weirdo. I took my seat. The teacher walked in. Class started and ended in about 50 minutes. I walked out of the class room, hoping to go outside to explore. When I went out the front door, I was greeted by a kick in the gut. "We haven't settled the score yet kid." said Saizo as he transformed into his monster form, the ogre. He picked me up and repeatedly punched me until he got bored. I felt like I was hit by a train. I couldn't move. I guess he's been punching the same way he punched the wall. "Stop!" yelled a voice. It was Yuuko! "Does the little girl wanna play too?" said Saizo. "Noooooo!" I saw a bright light. "I'm finally free." said a voice. It sounded just like mine. "Let me take care of this for a while kid." said the voice.

Stupid Narrator "When the rosary on his bla bla bla is taken of his powers are released and he becomes the only mage vampire hybrid."

Part 2 Inner Kouta

"Free at last." I looked around. "So, what seems to be the problem." "Umm." says Yuuko unsure what to say. "Anyway, you've had your fun, now it's my turn!" "I rushed towards him. "He looked so stupid when he looked around and said "Where did he go?" "I'm right here." I stopped in front of hip and punched him as hard as I could. He went into the air and I couldn't see him come back down. "O well, someone will find him." I walked back to the spot where my rosary dropped and I picked it up. "See you some other time." I put on the rosary and I start to fall asleep.

Part 3 Kouta

I woke up and looked around. I saw Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, Mizore, Kurumu, Ruby, Kokoa, and Yuuko. "What happened?" We found you lying in the woods, luckily, you were with Yuuko or we wouldn't have found you." said Tsukune. "Do you feel okay?" asked Yuuko. "I feel better than okay!" I got out of the bed. "According to what the nurse said, you should stay in bed for at least a week." said Yuuko. I noticed that all of my injuries where healed. I stretched and then got dizzy. "Hey you." said the strange voice again. "What." "Well, you probably know this already, but I'm your inner self." said the voice. "Well, I have one question." "What is it?" my inner self said. "What exactly am I?" "You are the only Mage Vampire hybrid ever to exist." said my inner self. "Well that's nice." "Hey uhh Kouta?" said Yuuko. Can I speak with you in private?" said Yuuko. "Oh uh sure." Everyone left the room. "What are you?" asked Yuuko. "Well, we aren't supposed to tell." "Oh yeah, sorry." said Yuuko. "Well, see you some other time." said Yuuko as she left the room. I snuck out the room and decided to explore more. Something felt wrong. It was like I was being watched. I felt a presence. I looked behind me. I saw Kokoa trying to hide. I turned back around. She sounded relieved. "You do know that you really suck at hiding." "How did you know I was here?" asked Kokoa? "Well, as I said, you suck at hiding." "I challenge you to a fight!" yelled Kokoa. "The heck?" "You heard me!" yelled Kokoa. "Fine." Kokoa rushed towards me. She jumped up into the air, grabbed her bat, and it transformed into a giant mace. "What do I do?" I felt a click. I started to move without trying. I rushed to the right. Kokoa smashed the ground and made a crater. I was lucky I dodged. I then somehow ran towards her and stopped right before punching. I shouldn't have done that. I got kicked in the face and flew backwards. I remembered something. My inner self said mage. So wouldn't that mean I could use magic? I tried to think of fire. Somehow, it worked and I made a wall of fire separating us. Kokoa just jumped right through, unharmed. She was about to hit me so I did the most logical thing ever. I blocked the attack with my arm. Somehow, the attack was deflected and it sent Kokoa fly backwards. She hit her head on the wall and was knocked out. A purple smoke came out of Kokoa's mouth. "What the heck is that?" I turned back to Kokoa and walked towards her. "The smell." said Kokoa. "What." "The smell of blood." said Kokoa. "Not good."


End file.
